This invention relates generally to the collecting/concentrating solar energy to produce heat. In the past, solar collectors generally have been set up in clear, dry desert air. In the late 1800's a group of solar energy enthusiasts, with their solar equipment traveled to North Africa and the Sahara Desert. With their troughs installed, they discovered that their equipment was only efficient for part of the day. The huge fields of troughs employed by utility companies today move with the sun only from east to west.
By not changing direction with the season, today's troughs are not highly efficient. This invention solves the partial problem of season change. Therefore, the present invention is more efficient.